Comptine
by Adagia742
Summary: Sherlock est froid, distant, il n'a rien à voir avec les enfants, il ne les aime pas. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on pourrait croire. Quand John lui présentera sa nièce, il découvrira une nouvelle facette de son colocataire. Petit OS pour rigoler. Johnlock en vue, moussaillons !


Sherlock rentra au 221B après une après-midi passée à la morgue. Il était fatigué et d'humeur à s'allonger sur le canapé pour ne rien faire de la soirée, se plongeant dans son univers psychique, à l'abri de n'importe qui. Il repensa à Molly qui n'avait pas arrêté d'essayer de lui parler, à Lestrade qui l'avait appelé trois fois pour essayer de le convaincre de suivre une enquête, et à son idiot de frère et à ses sms incessants. En s'approchant de la porte de l'immeuble, il s'imaginait déjà s'allonger et disparaître loin de tout, John assis calmement à quelques pas de lui, buvant son thé et lisant son journal.

Mais en tournant la poignée en entrant dans l'appartement, il comprit que trois personnes en plus de Mrs Hudson et John étaient entrées. Il paniqua une seconde, mais il n'y avait aucun signe d'effraction. Il remarqua alors : non, pas trois personnes. Plutôt deux et demi, en vue des traces de pas et de l'odeur. Une petite personne. Il grimaça en voyant une parka rose miniature pendue à l'entrée, au côté d'autres manteaux.

« Une enfant ! soupira-t-il. C'est une plaisanterie ?! »

Il entra dans le salon et vit la pièce bondée. L'ambiance était à la fête, et chacun d'une bonne humeur inhabituelle. La sœur de John était venue en visite, accompagnée de sa compagne, et buvait du thé avec John et Mrs Hudson. La gamine, elle, se baladait tranquillement au milieu des livres tombés par terre, des ustensiles chimiques posés sur la table de la cuisine, de toutes ses affaires à lui, Sherlock, que cette sale mini-humaine n'avait absolument pas le droit de toucher !

« Ne touche pas à ça ! » hurla Sherlock en office de salut, à la petite qui s'approchait d'un bocal suspect.

Elle leva ses grands yeux bridés vers le détective en même temps que tout le monde, effrayée, et couru vers John qui s'était levé.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Sherlock, dit John d'un air sévère en prenant la gamine dans ces bras. Je te présente May. C'est la fille d'Harry et de Clara. Dis bonjour, May. »

L'asiatique regarda Sherlock avec terreur, se grignotant le bout de l'index comme si elle avait fait une bêtise, puis hocha la tête. Sa voix de bébé de trois ans n'émit qu'un gémissement apeuré.

« Bonjour Sherlock, dis Harry en se levant avec sa femme. Je suis contente de te revoir. C'est dommage que nous ne nous soyons que vaguement croisé depuis que tu vis avec mon frère. »

Harry était une grande femme, aussi grande que Sherlock et aux larges épaules. Ses yeux et ses cheveux étaient similaires à ceux de son frère, et le sourire qu'elle arborait était plein de sous-entendus.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit si dommage, répondit Sherlock d'un ton mauvais. Vous comptez rester longtemps ?

- Sherlock ! se scandalisa Mrs Hudson. Ne m'obligez pas à jouer les mamans encore une fois, et soyez un peu poli tout de même. C'est rare d'avoir autant de vie à la maison…

- Ne vous en faites pas, madame. Nous allions repartir, dit Clara, moins assurée que sa compagne. May ma puce, tu dis au revoir à oncle John, il va falloir y aller.

- Je veux pas partir. John doit chanter « La montagne ». »

Sherlock sembla intrigué.

« La montagne ? De quoi parle-t-elle ?

- D'une petite comptine que je lui fais chaque fois que je la vois, ce qui n'est pas souvent… répondis John avec un petit sourire. Je vous la rends tout de suite. May, tu viens ?

- Oui ! »

May avait répondu avec une énergie propre aux enfants de son âge. Quand son oncle s'assit sur le canapé, elle grimpa sur ses genoux. Il s'empara de sa petite main blanche, et commença à chanter :

« Dans ta main, y a un fossé… »

Il posa ses lèvres au creux de la menotte. May rit d'une voix aigüe.

« Une colline sur ton poignet… »

Un autre bisou, comme un baisemain.

« Dans ton coude, y a une vallée… »

Il ouvrit le bras de la petite et y enfouit son nez, pendant qu'elle riait de plus belle.

« Dans ton cou, c'est le glacier… »

Elle ria encore plus fort quand il souffla, calant sa tête entre sa joue et son épaule.

« Sur ton front, le pic gelé… »

Un tout petit bisou sur le front, et de son index, il descendit doucement.

« Dégouline jusqu'à ton nez ! »

Encore un tout petit bisou, juste au bout de son arrête nasal.

« Mais c'est dans ta bouche, mon cœur, que l'eau de source demeure ! »

Et il déposa un de ces baisers chaste et court qu'on donne aux enfants sur les lèvres de la petite, qui, toute heureuse, le serra dans ses bras courts et potelés. Harry avait remarqué comment Sherlock suivait ce manège : avec un drôle de regard, râleur, mais attendri, presque envieux.

« Tu aimes les enfants ? lui demanda-t-elle pendant que Clara habillait leur fille.

- A peu près autant qu'ils m'aiment, c'est-à-dire, de loin.

- May t'aime bien. Ou elle t'aurait ignoré.

- C'est ça, ricana-t-il.

- Je te jure que c'est vrai. Je paris qu'elle va venir te dire au revoir sans qu'on ne lui demande rien. »

Sherlock allait répliquer quand il senti qu'on tirait sur sa manche. Il se tourna et vit la petite chinoise et son sourire angélique, tendre les bras vers lui :

« Au revoir, monsieur Charlotte ! »

Harry eut un grand sourire mêlé au rire gêné de tout le monde, et Sherlock resta immobile une seconde devant la petite créature qui attendait, les mains levées vers lui.

« Eh bien, Sherlock ? dit John en s'approchant, un sourire narquois sur le visage. Je crois que notre petite princesse veut que tu lui dises au revoir. »

Le détective attendit une dernière seconde, maudissant l'assemblée au plus profond de lui, avant de se baisser et de soulever l'enfant de terre. Elle sentait le chocolat trop sucré, le savon et la crème hydratante. Une odeur toute propre, légère et joyeuse, qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir senti un jour. Il glissa un bras sous elle pour mieux la tenir, puis, comble du ridicule, elle lui embrassa la joue. Il se dépêcha de la rendre à ses mères en bégayant un « Au revoir » maladroit, avant de reculer le plus loin possible de la main rikiki qui le saluait une dernière fois.

« Elles sont absolument charmantes ! dit Mrs Hudson en fermant la porte, se dirigeant vers la table basse pour récupérer le service à thé. Et cette petite fille est si vive, c'est impressionnant. C'est dommage qu'elle ne parle pas d'avantage.

- Vous savez, Harry et Clara ne l'ont adopté qu'il y a un an et demi, dit John. Il est normal qu'elle apprenne l'anglais plus lentement que les autres.

- Par contre, Sherlock, vous vous êtes comporté comme un sauvage. Vous avez de la chance que cette famille soit si indulgente et agréable…

- Fermez-la, Mrs Hudson. Je suis fatigué. »

Le détective avait à peine marmonné ces mots qu'il claqua la porte de sa chambre.

« Il a pas l'air bien, dit John d'un air inquiet.

- Va, c'était sûrement juste une mauvaise journée. Je vous laisse. Réinvitez votre sœur quand vous voulez, John, c'était un plaisir.

- On verra ! »

John était très content que sa sœur ait enfin l'air épanouie et heureuse, mais il la connaissait : jamais elle ne restait dans cette situation bien longtemps, et il ne la reverrait que quand il serait sûr qu'elle ne ferait pas machine arrière une fois de plus avec Clara. Il se décida à aller voir Sherlock pour comprendre la raison de son comportement étrange.

Quand il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, il vit le détective étendu sur son lit, encore habillé de sa chemise et de son pantalon. John crût un instant qu'il dormait, face contre l'oreiller, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un grognement incompréhensible. Il pouffa :

« Tu as décidé de te transformer en légume ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien.

- Tu mens. La petite t'a troublé. Tu n'aimes pas les enfants ? »

Sherlock se redressa quelque peu et vit John, assis près de lui. Le silence s'installa quelques secondes, puis il répondit :

« Si, je les aime bien. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Les enfants ne sont que des ébauches d'êtres humains, c'est d'autant plus difficile d'avoir une vraie conversation avec eux qu'avec des idiots.

- Néanmoins ?

- … Néanmoins, ils ne me jugent pas. Ils sont naïfs. Ca leur est égal que je sois désagréable ou prétentieux, ils restent curieux de ma personne. C'est… Je ne sais pas.

- C'est apaisant ?

- Oui. »

Sherlock eu un petit sourire dont John ne revenait pas. Un sourire simple, pas narquois ou surexcité, un sourire calme et posé… Juste heureux, qui ne dura qu'une milliseconde.

« Alors, pourquoi tu t'enfermes ?

- J'ai été embarrassé devant tout le monde.

- Allons, c'était mignon comme tout.

- Tu trouves ça mignon ? dit-il avec nervosité. Un sociopathe incapable de répondre à l'innocence d'un enfant, tu trouves ça mignon ? Ca montre juste une fois de plus que je suis un taré, que je n'ai pas de cœur. C'est toi qui est mignon avec ta nièce, tu la prends dans tes bras, tu lui chantes des comptines. Je ne sais pas faire ça. »

John ne sût pas quoi répondre tout de suite, trop intrigué par la réaction de son ami. Il avait croisé les bras sur ses genoux et enfouit son visage. Seuls ses yeux bleu et froncés étaient encore visibles, on aurait presque dit qu'il allait pleurer.

« Je peux t'apprendre, si tu veux. »

Sherlock leva la tête, comme s'il avait mal entendu.

« Pardon ?

- Je peux t'apprendre. La comptine de la montagne. Tu veux ?

- Tu veux dire, le truc avec les baisers ?

- Allons, je ne vais pas t'embrasser ! dit John avec un rire un peu étrange. Juste te montrer au début. Mais si tu ne veux pas, je peux m'en aller… »

Il se leva et ouvrit la porte, mais Sherlock protesta.

« Non, ne pars pas ! Vas-y, montre-moi, je veux bien apprendre. »

John eut un sourire mal assuré et s'assit à nouveau près de lui. Il prit gentiment sa main et se lança : « Tu vois, ça commence comme ça…

Dans ta main, y a un fossé… »

La douceur du baiser était suspecte tout autant que la délicatesse des gestes de John. Sherlock sentait son cœur battre plus vite et son cerveau paniquer.

« Une colline sur ton poignet… »

Non, décidemment, c'était bizarre. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire, comment réagir ? Il voulait presque s'échapper, il tentait doucement de récupérer son bras.

« John… »

« Dans ton coude, y a une vallée… »

John se saisit du bras sans discontinuer, maintenant Sherlock près de lui sans violence, juste avec cette insistance trop gentille pour qu'on lui refuse quoi que ce soit. Son ami rougissait, gigotait sans trop savoir quoi faire, criait presque au secours.

« John ! »

« Dans ton cou, c'est le glacier… »

Sherlock se pétrifia soudainement quand il sentit les lèvres de John sur sa nuque. Il était contre lui, le serrait dans ses bras, sa chaleur l'enveloppait comme une large couverture, c'était unique et si tendre et parfait. Le stress qu'il avait ressentit venait d'arriver à son apogée puis de disparaître d'un seul coup, il était sûr qu'il voulait rester là, qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de partir.

John s'écarta un peu et le regarda dans les yeux, ses beaux yeux bleus marine contre ses yeux bleus de glace, pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Puis il reprit la chanson :

« Sur ton front, le pic gelé… »

Visage contre visage, chaque mouvement de John faisait mouvoir Sherlock doucement, comme le vent fait tanguer cordages des bateaux.

« Dégouline jusqu'à ton nez… »

Le dernier baiser ? se demanda Sherlock. Après tout, il avait promis de ne pas l'embrasser. Quelle horreur s'il décidait de s'arrêter là, non, ce serait affreux. A nouveau, John regarda son ami dans les yeux.

« Mais c'est sur ta bouche, mon cœur, que l'eau de source demeure. »

Il ne bougea pas. Il regarda les lèvres de Sherlock mais ne bougea pas. Ils devaient être tous les deux aussi rouge l'un que l'autre, le souffle aussi court et pressé et les mains enlacées, et pourtant il ne bougea pas. Il regarda Sherlock avec peine puis baissa la tête.

« … John ?

- Excuse-moi. »

Le docteur s'écarta de lui et se leva. Non, non, ça ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça.

« John ?!

- J'ai promis que je ne ferais rien. Je… C'est trop bizarre. Je ne crois pas que ce soit ce que tu veux.

- Comment sais-tu ce que je veux ?! »

La frustration l'avait fait se lever d'un bon, et il se retrouvait à nouveau à deux centimètres de lui. Juste deux fins petits centimètres qui avaient permis que John ne s'en aille pas. Il sentait tout : ses moindre mouvements, son rythme cardiaque, la chaleur qui émanait de lui, son odeur, la peau de sa main sous la sienne, tout était là, à portée de lèvres.

« Oh, et puis merde ! »

Sherlock saisit sa nuque à deux mains, se pencha vers lui, et lui donna un baiser très loin d'être chaste et court comme ceux des enfants.


End file.
